incredible_years_teacher_aotearoafandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Here you will find answers to some of the most common questions. Where can I purchase official Incredible Years® resources like rulers, pencils, books, stickers, aprons, card games and other great supplemental IY resources? Incredible Years'®' resources can be purchased from the Incredible Years Inc. website. Make sure you check out the Important Information about Ordering section before you place your order. Where can I get a copy of the Incredible Years® Teaching Pyramid® poster? Incredible Years'®' resources, including the Incredible Years® Teaching Pyramid® poster can be purchased from the Incredible Years Inc. website. How do I become an Incredible Years® Group Leader? See Becoming an Incredible Years® Group Leader for more information. Potential Incredible Years® Group Leaders should have experience in one of the helping professions: social work, psychology, education, nursing, psychiatry, or have extensive experience working with families and children. If you're interested in becoming an Incredible Years® Group Leader you should first attend an Incredible Years workshop. Contact your nearest Ministry of Education district office if you are interested in attending an Incredible Years® Teacher programme in your region. How do I become an Accredited Group Leader? For more information on how to become an accredited Group Leader, see our page Pathway to Accreditation. How much does it cost to submit my Group Leader accreditation and when do I need to pay the fees? Check out the link to the Teacher Classroom Management Certification page on the Incredible Years'®' Seattle website for more information on submitting your certification/accreditation paperwork and for current prices. As of January 2020, the certification application fee was $600 USD (approximately $905 NZD). This fee includes detailed DVD review and supervisory report (up to two video reviews), registration process, and certificate of certification. Additional video review, if needed, is billed at the rate of $105 USD per hour. The certification fee must be received for the DVD to be reviewed, meaning that the certification/accreditation fee must be paid upon submission of your DVD and paperwork to IY Seattle. Is there a time limit on the accreditation process and if so, what is it? The Incredible Years Inc. generally require Group Leaders to finalise their accreditations within two years from the time the first tapes are submitted to the time that accreditation is achieved. This is so that The Incredible Years Inc. can ensure that your submitted materials reflect current work. You need to keep The Incredible Years Inc. informed about your plans; if they have not received any communication from you in two years they will assume you are not continuing to pursue accreditation. If you have a special circumstance that means you are unable to complete the accreditation process within the two year time-frame we recommend getting in touch with The Incredible Years Inc. to discuss your specific circumstances. http://www.incredibleyears.com/certification-gl/ Does all the footage that I submit to Seattle for accreditation need to be from the same session, or can I include footage from a number of different sessions? Incredible Years Inc. recommends that Group Leaders include footage from a number of different sessions to ensure they have covered all of the aspects of programme delivery that need to be viewed by the reviewer while considering your accreditation application. These aspects include: * Homework review * Introduction to a new topic and benefits/barriers * Vignettes * Large group role-play * Behaviour plans * Self-reflection inventories and ending the day In summary, footage that you submit for accreditation does not need to be from just one session; you are welcome to include footage from different sessions to cover all of the above topics that the reviewers need to see. How do I maintain my Accreditation? To remain accredited, Group Leaders must deliver at least one programme every 18 months to maintain accreditation, and should also attend two Group Leader Consult days every 18 months if possible. This helps Group Leaders maintain Incredible Years'® '''fidelity standards. This expectation has been developed in discussions with Carolyn Webster-Stratton. '''I am already an Incredible® Years Accredited Group Leader, can I still attend the Group Leader Consult Days?' Yes, you are welcome to attend Group Leader Consult Days even after you have gained your accreditation. This helps to ensure continued fidelity of the programme. Please be aware however, that we will prioritise non-accredited Group Leaders for the Group Leader Consult Days first but will happily accept Accredited Group Leaders to attend if there are places available. We also run special Accredited Group Leader Consult days, specifically for Group Leaders that have already attained their Accreditation. You may be more interested in attending one of the Accredited Group Leader Consult days instead. Please email iyt@massey.ac.nz for more information Can I send video footage to IY Seattle using Google Docs? IY Seattle will happily accept documents and videos via Google Docs. Please send these through to Jamila Reid and Lisa Wallace-Gloria at jamilareid100@gmail.com and lwallacegloria@gmail.com. ''It is recommended to set up a Google folder specifically for Incredible Years'® videos and paperwork. You can then share this with IY Seattle. This can be a better alternative than trying to send DVDs to Seattle. '''What support is available for Incredible Years® Group Leaders? Peer Coach Support is available for trained Incredible Years'® '''Group Leaders, as well as regular consult days and direct support from the Mentors. Email iyt@massey.ac.nz to request a Friday phone or skype appointment with one of the Mentors. '''I am attending a Group Leader consultation day. How long should my video clip be?' Your video clip can be anywhere from a few minutes long, up to a maximum of ten minutes. Can I get support directly from the Mentors? Kim Thomson and Anna Dickson are available to provide weekly support to Group Leaders and Peer Coaches on Fridays. This support is usually over the phone or via Skype, and can be a great way to get support, ask questions, and improve your IY practice. Please email iyt@massey.ac.nz to arrange a time-slot. How do I become a Peer Coach? See Becoming a Peer Coach for more information about how to become an Incredible Years'® '''Peer Coach. '''Is there an Incredible Years® programme offered in New Zealand aimed directly at supporting children on the Autism Spectrum?' Yes there is. Please contact incredibleyears.autism@education.govt.nz for more information. How can I adapt the Incredible Years® programme to be culturally relevant to a New Zealand context? There has been some great work done in the IYT space around adapting the IY programme to be culturally relevant for New Zealand's unique cultural landscape. Check out our page on Cultural Inclusion, our page on Te Ao Māori, and Jennifer Browne's research for more information. Category:Frequently asked questions Category:Group leaders Category:Accreditation Category:Certification Category:Consult days Category:DVD Category:IY Seattle Category:Mentors Category:Support Category:Peer Coach Category:Culture Category:Cultural relevance Category:Autism